


The Other Prefects

by MystExplorer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Companion Piece, Gen, Hogwarts Prefects' Bathroom, Hufflepuff, Hufflepuff Common Room, Nudity, Ravenclaw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 12:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18476218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MystExplorer/pseuds/MystExplorer
Summary: A one-off companion piece to The Rival Prefects Trilogy. Gryffindor and Slytherin students tend not to get along but what about the ones from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?





	The Other Prefects

            Liam stood in front of the statue of Boris the Bewildered, towel in hand. He knew full well that sneaking out of bed at night was against the rules but he simply could not wait to try out the bathtub in the Prefects’ Bathroom that he had heard so much about. He took a deep breath, spoke the password and stepped through the fourth door on the left. No sooner had Liam entered the bathroom than he noticed that someone was already in the tub.

            “Liam!” said the tub’s occupant. “Looks like you had the same idea I did. What a coincidence!”

            It was Simon, a Ravenclaw. He had a reputation as being the smartest student in Liam’s year. Liam had always looked up to Simon but since Liam was a Hufflepuff, they did not have many opportunities to interact outside of class.

            “Yeah, I guess so,” Liam said. “I must say, I never thought of you as much of a rule breaker.”

            “Hey, rules were made to broken, as far as I’m concerned,” Simon replied. He had his arms stretched out on the rim of the tub, which was filled with bubbles.

            “Ok then. Well, I’ll let you enjoy the tub and maybe try again some other time.” Liam turned to leave.

            “It’s all right, Liam. The tub’s big enough for the both of us. And the water’s nice and warm. I feel plenty relaxed.”

            Liam hesitated. “You’re sure you don’t mind?”

            “Not at all. Hop in!”

            “All right.” Liam put his towel down and slowly began to disrobe.

            “Don’t be shy,” Simon said. “You haven’t got anything I haven’t seen before.”

            Liam chuckled as he finished taking off his pajamas and got in to the tub on the opposite side from where Simon was. “Ooh, you’re right. It is nice in here.”

            “Am I ever wrong?” Simon said with a smile.

            “Nope. Can’t say that you are.”

            “Precisely.”

            Liam looked at the floor of the bathroom but did not see any pajamas besides his own.  “Erm, Simon?”

            “Yes?”

            “Where are your clothes?”

            “Back in Ravenclaw Tower.”

            “You mean-“

            “Yep. I walked over here butt-naked.”

            “I’m impressed.”

            “Yeah well, I’ve got nothing to be ashamed of. I have a great body and an excellent brain. Might as well flaunt them both.”

            “Indeed.”

            “Speaking of naked people, have you heard about this statue in the Slytherin Common Room?”

            “No. What about it?”

            “Well, supposedly, it’s a statue of a naked man. That’s an odd thing to have in a common room, if you ask me.”

            “It sure is. I wonder what it’s doing there.”

            “No idea. But I’ve heard that it’s extremely lifelike. Been there for years apparently. Then again, it could just be a rumour that’s going around. You never know with Slytherins.”

            Liam nodded. He and Simon sat in silence for a while. Liam felt very honoured that Simon would let him share his bath. It was clear they were becoming friends. Liam had often struggled as a student and he hoped that having someone as bright as Simon as a friend would help him get through his remaining years at Hogwarts a lot more easily.

            Eventually, Simon yawned and said, “I think that’s enough bathing for one night. Don’t you?”

           Liam noticed that most of the bubbles had dispersed. “Sure.”

            Simon lifted himself out of the tub and Liam saw that he had not lied about having a great body. His years on the Quidditch team had given him a firm, athletic build. “Mind if I use your towel?” he asked Liam.

            “Go ahead,” Liam said as he exited the tub. “If you don’t mind my saying, you look fantastic.”

            “Thanks,” Simon said, grinning from ear to ear.

            “No really. You’ve got nice abs, nice legs and a nice, erm…”

            “Penis?”

            “Yeah, that too.”

            “Well, I do my best to keep in shape. And you’re not so bad yourself.” Simon tossed him the towel.

            Liam smiled as he dried himself off and put his pajamas back on. As they left the bathroom together, Liam offered Simon his towel but Simon refused. “You’re sure you don’t want to cover yourself?”

            “No way! I’m content to let it all hang out!”

            Liam laughed. “Suit yourself.”

            “Or birthday suit yourself in my case!”

            “Right!” They walked along the corridors, which were illuminated only by dimly lit candles and moonlight that poured in through the windows.

            “Hogwarts looks so different at night,” Simon observed. “So many shadows and dark corners. Like right over here.” He walked over to an alcove that was barely visible and stood inside it. “I feel like I could stand here for hours and no one would notice me. Days even.”

            “So it’s a good hiding place for a naked guy like yourself?”

            “That it is, Liam, that it is.”

            Liam thought for a moment and then said, “Er, Simon…”

            “Yes, Liam?”

            “You and I both know I’m not the best student here by far.”

            “Correct. I’m the best student here but go on.”

            “Well, it’s just that I’ve tried to improve myself recently by looking at the library’s restricted section.”

            “You haven’t?!” Simon said, pretending to be shocked.

            “I have. And I came across a spell that I’ve been dying to try out but it requires a volunteer.”

            “Oh. Well, in that case, I volunteer!”

            “But you don’t even know what it is!”

            “Doesn’t matter. I’m up for anything!”

            “Great!” Liam took out his wand. “Do you want me to tell you or would you prefer to be surprised?”

            “Surprise me!”

            “Ok. Here we go. _Midas_!” There was a blinding flash of light and Liam was knocked to the ground. _Wow!_ he thought. _That sure took a lot out of me_. He got to his feet and looked at the alcove where Simon was. Sure enough, the spell had transformed him into a golden statue. _It worked! It actually worked!_ Liam was overjoyed. For once in his life, he had gotten something right on the first try. _I bet Simon will be very impressed once I return him to normal. Now, the spell for that is…_ Liam suddenly realized that he had not read that far in the book from the restricted section. _Oops. Should’ve been more careful._ He thought about going to the library right then and there but he felt very tired. _Sorry, Simon, but it looks like you’ll have to stay that way for a little while longer_. _At least you’re well hidden. I doubt anyone will find you before I return._ Liam made his way back to the Hufflepuff Common Room where he found his friend Kate reading a book.

            “Hey Liam!” she said, looking up as he entered the room. “Sneaking out, are we?”

            “You could say that.”

            “Just for a stroll?”

            “No. I went to the Prefects’ Bathroom.” He held up his towel.

            “For a late night bath?”

            “Yeah. And Simon was there.”

            “Simon the genius?”

            “That’s the one.”

            “So how did it go?”

            “Oh, fine. We chatted a bit, walked around and then I kind of… turned him into a statue.”

            “You what?!”

            “It’s this spell I read about in the restricted section. I’d wanted to try it out on someone and Simon mentioned something about a naked statue in the Slytherin Common Room and since he was naked, I just figured-“

            “Please tell me you changed him back.”

            “That’s the thing. I don’t know the spell for that. Do you?”

            “No. Looks like you’re going to have to do some more reading.”

            “I suppose you’re right.”

            Kate went back to her book. Liam began to head towards the dormitory but stopped when he heard Kate say, “So Slytherin has a naked statue in their common room, do they?”

            “That’s what Simon told me.”

            “Well, who says they have to be the only one?”

            “What are you suggesting?”

            “That if you and I bring Simon here before anyone notices he’s missing, we’ll be even with Slytherin.”

            “So, leave him like that, in other words.”

            Kate shrugged. “It’s up to you. Personally, I always found him a bit stuck up and full of himself. Someone like that is probably better off as a statue. He gets to stay young forever and we don’t have to hear him brag about how brilliant he is. It’s a win-win situation.”

            Liam considered Kate’s words for a long time before saying, “Well, when you put it like that…” The next thing he knew, he and Kate were carrying Simon into the common room.

            “Let’s put him over here,” Kate said, indicating the fireplace. They put Simon down and stood back. “Hmm. He is rather attractive.”

            “Told you,” Liam said.

            “Now it’s definitely time for bed. Night, Liam!”

            “Goodnight Kate.” Liam followed Kate out of the common room but not before turning around to look at Simon. _Don’t worry, Simon_ , he thought. _I’ll find a way to make you human again. Certainly before the end of this term. Or if not, by summertime. Well, no later than next year. I promise you’ll be back to normal by the time we graduate. Maybe._


End file.
